Your Love is Beautiful
by The Yuri Monster
Summary: I'm Marceline, I'm starting my sophomore year in high school right now, I thought everything was going to be normal until I met this "Bonnibel".
1. Chapter 1

Heyyy! Thanks for being patient and waiting for this release, it's just that I'm busy with school and haven't had a chance to get back on my keyboard... I wanna say thank you to a few people who left PMs for me and that one Guest who left a review.

This is going to be first-person, MAYBE I'll do some other characters point-of-views.

It's pretty short and simple, chapter 2 is coming in a week or two, maybe more depending on how busy I am.

Enjoy ;D

Keep in mind that "XXXXXX" is for talking and *XXXXXX* is for thinking.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's one of those time again. When me and my father have to move cities cause he usually gets in trouble with people around town, he gets arrested a lot and I have to bail him out. I'm sort of the same as him though, I always get expelled from school countless numbers of times. Graffiti, violence, violating school property, almost anything you can imagine! I've never stayed at a school for more than 2-3 months.

Everywhere I go, it's always the same, boring and full of retards. But something about _this _town was...refreshing. The aura here was somehow...different then other places I've been to and trust me, you have NO IDEA how much I travel.

...

Today was the first day of my sophomore year. I woke up early, around 5:30 P.M., it was still a little dark outside but I didn't mind. I walked towards my bathroom and started taking my clothes off to get in the shower. I sighed as the hot water rushed down my back.

_*Another town... * _I thought to myself.

_*I hope it's gonna be good... I don't wanna be expelled for breaking someone's face like last time...*_

After I finished, I grabbed a towel and dried myself. Then wrapped it around myself as I brushed my teeth and did my hair. It was getting pretty long, it hanged from my head to just a little under my waist, messy and somewhat shaggy.

I walked out of the bathroom and towards my closet, I opened it up and took out a pair of dark skinny jeans, a black sweater and a jean vest. I had grey Vans on my feet and to top off the look, I had a grey beanie hanging from the back of my head so that it had enough space to show some side bangs.

I grabbed my binder and money then started to walk downstairs to the kitchen. I started getting a little use to my house since I only moved in about a week a ago. I opened up the fridge and took out some milk, poured it in a bowl and THEN I poured cereal in the bowl. Yeah, I know I'm weird.

I finished breakfast and grabbed my car keys. I walked out the front door and locked it behind me. When arriving at school, not many thoughts came to my mind, all of the school I had previously attended looked some-what similar to the one standing in front of me. Everyone around me greeted their friends while I just stood there, I was new here and it was pretty far from the last town so of course no one from that school came here.

Just as I was dozing off, someone bumped into me from behind. I almost lost my balance and fell forward but didn't. I turned around with anger intensely showing in my eyes.

"WHAT THE FU-"

I looked down and saw a girl with pink hair on the floor along with some books she was probably holding. My eyes immediately softened and I bent down trying to help the girl up.

"A-are you okay?" I said, showing that I was worried.

"I'm... fine..." She replied rubbed her head.

I reached out a hand offering to help her up. She grabbed my hand, accepting my help and then I pulled her up.

"Uhm- Thank you" She said.

"Its-uh okay, it was my fault anyway" I said in return

I bent down again, trying to pick up the books she dropped.

"It's okay, you don't have to pick those up" She crouched down trying to pick some up.

When I tried to pick up the last one, I accidentally brushed my hand against her as our hands met at the book.

She quickly pulled back her hand and started blushing wildly.

"S-sorry, I-Uhm, have to go..." She then grabbed the book from my hands and stood up.

"Thank You!" She then started running towards the school entrance.

"W-wait!" I said running after her. "I don't know your name yet!"

She turned around and shyly opened her mouth to speak.

"B-Bonnibel Bubblegum...!" the smaller girl turned forward and rushed into the school.

I stood there silently.

*_Hmmm... Bonnibel that's a nice name...*_

A small grin crept on my face as I was thinking to myself

*_She's interesting...*_

The bell rang and cut me off as I was thinking.

*_Oh well_* I sighed and walked into the school.

I went into the office and asked for my schedule. The woman in the front desk handed me a paper. I took it and looked for what I had for homeroom.

*_Room...147..._*

I looked at the nearest room number around me.

*_It's upstairs then_*

I went upstairs and looked around.

*_It should be here somewhere..._*

I walked down the hallway and looked around for room number 147.

*_There it is!_*

I looked inside the classroom which was only half full, which meant I wasn't late, FOR ONCE.

I walked into the room and took a seat all the way in the back.

The guy sitting next to me had a weird, bear-looking, hat on. His hair was golden and he had shiny blue eyes that sort of sparkled. He wore a blue tee with blue shorts and a pair of black converse.

He turned around to face me with a smile on his face.

"Hey! Are you new here, I don't recognize you from last year."

"Yea, you look like you should be freshmen..." I replied.

"I get that a lot, it's just that I'm shorter then most people".

"What school did you come from?"

"Somewhere far", I hated it when people asked me where I came from, how old I am, all that personal stuff, like seriously, fuck off.

"Oh..." He replied, noticing that I was irritated by that question. "Let me introduce you to my brother". He turned around and looked around, as if he was trying to find someone. "Jake! Come over here!".

Suddenly, a boy with golden brown shaggy hair came towards us. He had a yellow hoodie on with some ripped dark blue jeans.

"This is my brother, Jake." The boy said as he turned around to face me once more. "And I'm Finn".

"I'm Marceline."

"Cool. We'll introduce you to some other friends after school, we could hang out if you want."

"Sure, I'm free."

The bell rang and a teacher walked into the room.

"Alright everyone! Take a seat! The bell rang." The man said. His skin was pale like ice and he had a white beard. "I'll be your home room teacher this year, you can call me Mr. Petrikov

(time skip) 4th period

I was staring out the window during 4th period thinking about _stuff. _But I was cut off because of a loud noise. I looked around and everyone was standing up to leave the room.

"Aren't you coming?" Someone asked me.

I turned around to see a girl with bright red hair and emerald green eyes.

"Huh?" I asked giving her a confused look.

"It's lunch time, silly" She replied.

"Oh!" I said and jumped up to pack my things to get ready for lunch. "Sorry, I was just dozing off."

"I'm... Fern." She said and reached out her hand to me.

"I'm Marceline." I replied and shook her hand. I gave her a grin and grabbed my binder.

(time skip) end of the day

Last period ended and I stood up. I walked out the front door of the school, getting ready to leave. I opened the driver's door of my car and was about to get in but I was stopped by a voice calling to me from a distance.

"Marceline!" A familiar voice yelled to me.

I turned around to find Finn running towards me with Jake by his side.

"Hey, Finn" I said.

"My friends said to meet them at the movie theater." he replied "Is that okay with you?"

"Sure, need a ride?" I asked agreeing to drive them to the movies.

"Holy cow! You got a car!?" Finn asked, jumping up and down like a little kid.

"He's like that sometimes." Jake said.

"Haha, okay, enough fooling around, let's have some fun!" I said, fist pumping.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hey Guys!

How was it?

Sorry about the timing, again, I was busy with school... ;-;

Favorite and Review for more! Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my wonderful readers! We're back! I've been reading a few PMs and reviews and I just wanna start off by saying thank you! Let's cut the shizzle and get straight into the story! Enjoy my sexy people!

I do not own Adventure Time or the movie that I listed below.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Continued from... "Let's have some fun" I said, fist pumping._

We then got into the car, Finn sat in the back while Jake sat next to me.

...

While we were driving, I broke the silent and started a conversation, like seriously, who's boring enough to not talk?

"So, what movie are we going to see?" I asked.

"I was thinking maybe something action or horror, but one of my friends hates horror since she gets scared easily when watching scary movies." Jake replied.

"Wow, who can actually get scared of a little movie? It's all fake, and the scariness is the best part about horror movies." I said a little amused.

"I agree, haha." Jake said.

"We're here!" Called out Finn from the back of the car. "You can park near the entrance."

I then took a turn and drove around, trying to find a parking space. Once I found one, I then parked my car.

"Alright! They should be waiting in the movie theater." Said Finn.

After we got out, I locked my car behind me.

When we got in, I saw a group of about 4 people waiting inside by the door.

One of them had purple hair, she also wore a purple hoodie with a star in the middle. The second girl looked Asian, she had blonde hair with rainbow highlights on the side. The third person was a guy that looked somewhat familiar, he had pink hair that laid just beneath his ears and his eyes were blue, he wore a white shirt with black skinny jeans and pink Vans. The fourth person was... Fern!

"Hey LSP!" Finn called out to one of them.

"Hey, Finn." The purple one said with a low voice.

"You guys ready?" Jake asked.

"Yea, we're just waiting for my sister" the pinked hair guy said.

"Cool. Oh, I forgot to introduce you." Said Finn. "Guys, this is Marceline, Marceline, meet, Iris, you can call her Lady" He then pointed his finger to the blonde girl with rainbow highlights."This is LSP, the one in purple. Then there's Rode, the guy right there, and lastly, this is Fern, my girlfriend."

"I actually already met her in my 4th period class." I replied.

"Oh, we're already getting off with a good start." Finn said as he wrapped his arm around Fern's shoulder."Where's Bubblegum?" He then asked.

_*Bubblegum... Bubblegum... Where have I heard of that?*_

"She's using the restroom" Rode answered.

"Oh, we'll just wait for her then." Finn said."We should go buy the tickets."

We all then walked into the line, which was short to buy the movie tickets.

"What should we watch?" Asked Jake.

"Let me, like, ask Melissa, she knows about the latest movies" replied LSP.

"How about Insidious 2?" I suggested.

"Yes! I want to watch that" Finn said, once again acting child, jumping up and down raising his hand.

"Alright, alright, calm yo' nipples Finn." I replied, trying to calm him down. "Anyone else want to watch it?"

Everyone seemed to agree and nodded.

"I'll buy the ticke-" I said but was cut off by a bright pink color in the corner of my eyes. I turned around to see a very familiar face.

"Hey Peebles!" Finn said as he ran up to the pink girl.

"Hello Finn." She replied back.

"Oh- this is Marceline." Finn said as he turned to face me and pointed.

"Hello Marce-" The smaller girl said but was suprised to see me.

"Uh, hey." I said.

"That'll be $45.95" Someone said behind me.

I turned around to face the front.

"Huh?" I said, looking confused.

"I said, That'll be $45.95" the Guy said once more.

"Oh, sorry." I then reached in my pockets and got out a 50 dollar bill and handed it to the man. He then took it and got some change then handed it some change to me.

"Thank you, Have a nice day."

"You too" I replied.

Finn and Jake went to get the snacks while the rest of us tried finding to seats. I ended up having to sit next to Bonnibel. The commercial was playing and it then started to get dark. Finn came into the room with Jake carrying a lot of snacks and drinks.

"Here Marceline, you and Bubblegum will share this bag of popcorn together." Finns said as he handed us our popcorn. I then grabbed the bag and placed it in between the two of us."And here are your drinks."

"Thanks, Finn." I said in return. I then gave one of the drinks to Bonnibel.

"Thank you." She said and got it from my hand.

*_She doesn't seem to be nervous like last time...* _I thought to myself.

The then movie started playing. When the first jump scare came up, Bonnibel would flinch and cover her eyes with her hands.

"Are you... Okay?" I whispered.

"No... I didn't want to watch this..." She replied back quietly.

"You can hold on my arm if you're scared" I suggested. She then blushed a little to this but then grabbed my arm gently.

"Thank you..." She mumbled, still blushing.

*_Good job Marceline_* I thought to myself.

Every time a scary scene came up, she would cling to me more.

A little later, her face was only an inch away from mine.

"Uhmmm...Bonnibel..?" I said nervously.

We stared at each other's eyes softly, then we began to get a little closer. She closed her eyes which made me even more nervous.

*_O MY GLOB! IS THIS A KISS!?_* I thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trolololol! Cliffhanger! I'm typing chapter three right now, probably coming up next week or the following week. Leave a Review! Favorite and follow, too! Until next time~


	3. Chapter 3

IM BAAAAACK~! Sorry it took soooo long, I got busy with exams and all... ~,~ I apologize for leaving you at a cliffhanger :3 Enjoy this Chapter! the next one will come out as soon as possible!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We stared at each other's eyes softly, she then began move closer. She closed her eyes which made me even more nervous.

*_O MY GLOB! IS THIS A KISS!?_* I thought.

Our lips were now only a few centimeters away from touching.

"Hey, Marceline!" Finn yelled.

"WHAA-" I turned around blushing madly.

"The movie is over..." He said, looking at me with a confused expression on his face.

"Oh-I, uh- was uhh- never mind." I stuttered.

We all then stood up and left the movie theater. Almost everyone went home early leaving behind: Finn, Jake, Bonnibel, and me.

"Don't come home too late, alright?" Rode said, waving goodbye to Bubblegum.

She nodded and he closed his car door.

"Wanna hang out at my place?" Finn offered.

"Sure, I have nothing else to do" I replied, turning to the pink haired girl for her answer.

"Uh- yeah..." She mumbled.

"Alright! Marceline, can you drive us to my place? I'll give you the directions" Finn said.

"Yeah" I replied.

The whole drive was silent, I looked outside and noticed that the sun was about to set soon. I then glanced in my interior mirror and saw that Bubblegum looking outside as if she was deep in thought. She noticed I was looking at her and turned away, blushing deep red.

*_Ugh, Marceline, pay attention to driving* _I yelled at myself.

We arrived at Finn and Jake's house a little later. Finn unlocked the door and lead us upstairs, where his room was.

"Alright, I'll go grab some snacks, while you two sit tight." Jake said, as he went downstairs with Finn.

The air was quiet after the two left to get snacks. Neither of us spoke a word until I decided to break the silence.

"U-um, so that moment back there, what were you trying to do exactly?" I asked the younger girl shyly. She then looked at me with a confused expression on her face.

"Isn't it obvious?" BubbleGum said blushing. "I was trying to kiss...you...".

"I meant why? I know I'm hot though..." I replied grinning sticking my tongue out.

"Stop being such a douche!" She said giggling. "Well, I just had the feeling that I needed to...".

Just as I was about to open my mouth, Finn came bursting into the room with Jake standing behind him.

"I got the snacks!" The blonde haired boy yelled, almost making me jump.

"Finn, you fucking scared me, stop yelling." I said putting a hand on my chest.

"Sorry Marcy, I was just excited." He replied.

"Its okay. So, are we playing some video games or what?!"

"Hell yeah we are!" he yelled again making a pose with his fist in the air.

"Again, lower you voice..."

"Haha, sorry."

We played some First-person shooters until it got dark, Bonnibel wasn't into these type of games so she just watched us play instead. I left at around 11, giving the pink girl a ride home.

"Can you stop at the gas station, I need to use the ladies room." She asked.

"Sure, I need to fill up my tank anyways." I then drove to the nearest gas station and parked next to one of the pumps. After I filled the gas in, I just waited for Bubblegum. I then noticed that she left her phone in the car, and there was a text message sent to her.

I honestly didn't want to be a stalker but I just felt like reading the text, so I clicked on it. The sender's name was Justin. The text read:

**^HEY, WANNA MEET UP TOMORROW NIGHT? I'LL WAIT AT THE** **_USUAL _PLACE**

"What the crud? She has a fucking boyfriend?" I said looking up. I noticed that she was walking out of the bathroom and towards my car, I then quickly turned off the phone and placed it where I found it. She opened the door and got in.

"Thanks for waiting." She said.

"Uh, no problem."

When we arrived at her house she opened the door but then paused for a second and turned around to face me.

"Did you forget something?" I asked.

"Yeah, I forgot to give you a kiss." She replied

"Wait-what?!"

She then placed her hands on my cheeks and moved her face closer to mine. I quickly shut my eyes closed. There was something soft and plump being planted on my lips. It only lasted for 5 seconds then she moved back. She closed the door and walked to her house.

*_What the fuck just happened?_*

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

And there it is! Chapter 3! Again, sorry it took so long, almost a month I can say, I had mid-terms coming up and all, I just got really busy with reality and forgot to keep you guys entertained. I promise that I'll update more often. Until next time~!


End file.
